Majin Light
T'was created after Vegeta tried to destroty MajinBuu's Cocoon, but failed and it split in two. Light's cocoon was created by Vegeta's Powerful attack, so when Majin Buu was woken did was Light (That's why everyone thinks her and Majin buu are sis and bro.) Bibidi had recarnated Light and Buu. Light used to be a Nice Majin who protected the Kais from any harm, and when Buu arrived, She failed to protect The Western and NorthernKai, But Wore on her life that she'd protect Surpreme Kai with her life. When She fought Buu, gave the rest of the kais time to find a safe place from Majin Buu. She was killed after Buu used his Vanishing Beam on her.She was recarnated into a evil Majin. She like Buu did not listen to Bibiddi. After Buu kills him, They started killing everyone in West City, until Goku arrived, trasforming into a SSJ3. Light over powed him in her first form, She almost kills him, until he escapes. Light then started absorbing people, until she changed into Super Majin Light (Or Super Light). She flew away to the Kami Look Out after Goku had to leave. She then was about to kill everyone until SuperBuu came and ruined her fun. When she fought Gotenks, She manipulated him into thinking that she was Maple, When the real Maple was hurt and tied. Light then turned around and fought him, injurying him really bad, and letting Buu absorb him. Piccolo was also absorbed, and Gohan had come back and fought Super Buu and Light,but he was no match for them either, and was absorbed too. They also fought Goku and Vegeta, and Vegtio too. After Vegtio was eaten, and earth was destoryed, Light absorbed Kibtokai, and trasformed into her Hyper Light form, and used her ulimate move: Desstuction Spirt Bomb(Or the negitve Genkai) to destory that planet. Goku then counter it with a Kamahameha, and Vegeta's Big bang attack. Then out of know where Majin Light's counter part, Majin Candy came in and destoryed Her, thus ending her story. (KabitoKai was fine, after she died, he came back to life) Abilites Flight/Kai- Of course everyone has that abililtes. Destruction Bomb- A powerful attack that like the sprit bomb , but could destory two whole Planets with one blow. Majin Shower- A kai blast that can attack multiple targets. Manipulation- used to manipulate anyone she wants (used only on men) Candy Chain- Similare to Venus's Love me Chain, But it's Candy chained together by powerful kai. Absorb- Like buu she can absorb anyone Taffy Sword- She can or make sword from candy, and can make it even more powerful than Steel. LolliWand- Second form only, Her wand can control People,if they look her in the eyes. It also trasfroms into a box called Majin Box. Its rumored that this carries Her emotions. MajinBox- a mysterious Box that she can keep a person in at a time. Only evil energy. Manipulation Trasformation- She can Change her form to be anyone she sees, Like a computer she can copy everything, and know everything that person knows from everyday life to abilites to Enemies to dodge movements. Forms Majin Light had three forms and a counterPart- Kid Light- The weakest form, but is more powerful than Ssj3 Goku. She is friendly, but loves playing tricks on people, and destruction. Super Majin Light(AKA Super Light)- Much like Super Buu, Light has grown more and Change into a teenager. She's more manipulitive than any of her other forms. She also gathers information of the others often. She also had feeling for SuperBuu, but is confused on what she is feeling. Her power is greater than even Vegetio and Super Buu. She also used her arractiveness to lure her enemies into her trap. Hyper Majin LIght- strongest form that is even powerful than even Broly and Janemba's Powers combined. She can destory a whole entire universe with her Destuction Genkai Disk. before she was killed, She told kid buu how she had felt about him, then disappered into thin air. She was killed by her counterpart, Majin Candy. Majin Candy- the recarination of Light, before Light dies. She is strong as Light herself, but with the help of Goku, she defeated Light with her Candy Shot Beam. She is the good version of Light, and tells Mr Buu how she had felt about him. She calls everyone Mr and Ms or Mrs because She is very polite compare to Light. Category:Characters Category:Majin Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles